fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LordHelix990/Prehistoric Past
I am very glad to say that I have confirmed a Jurassic-Park-style novel, just like ASDFGirl. Not JP, but similar. It's about a group of five teens that get stranded on an island. This island is the failed result of trying to create a dinosaur-park, and now the animals roam freely. As the hardcore dinosaur geek that I am, there will be a LOT of un-heard-of dinosaurs/animals. Champsosaurus? Pachyrhachis? Cearadactylus? Lesothosaurus? Mauisaurus? Erketu? Zuniceratops? Hainosaurus? What kinds of dinosaur media have these? Ultimately, by adding these amazing animals, I am explaining to my audience that dinosaurs came in more packages than just "Rex, Raptor, Trike, and Bronto." There is much more to these animals than we realize; not only black, white, and fifty shades of gray. As I was looking through my books for suitable animals, I recalled some animals I learned about before. I was glad to unearth Thescelosaurus, and Monolophosaurus has always been a childhood favorite. Utahraptor was pushed away for a long time; now it is coming back. I was very sceptical of including Velociraptor, in fear of being attacked by the general public, but I threw them in as well. And no book would be complete without my "Classic 8:" Tyrannosaurus, Baryonyx, Deinonychus, Compsognathus, Triceratops, Pachycephalosaurus, Diplodocus, and Stegosaurus, as well as the non-dinosaurs Pteranodon and Ichthyosaurus. But boy oh boy, was I happy to meet Ceratosaurus. As I was flipping through the pages, my eyes met his. 20-25 feet long, weighing 2 tons, and boasting three ghastly horns on its forehead, not to mention the long, knifelike teeth, a perfect source for nightmare fuel. I envisioned it in my head; a large predator, charging after a herd of Dryosaurus by a lake. It quickly catches up to one, and it grabs it with jaws strong as a lion. The other Dryosaurus can do nothing as its captor carves chuncks out of the victim, eating him alive as the helpless herbivore shudders frantically. The Dryosaurus drops in a bloody heap on the floor, and the Ceratosaurus roars to the sky, blood dripping from his massive maw. And instantly I knew it. This would be my prehistoric monster. But I should really stay away from "monster." Jurassic Park claimed to portray its dinosaurs not as monsters...which turned out to be a blatant lie. Every movie/book has its villian. Disney's Dinosaur had the Carnotaurus. Jurassic Park specialized in Velociraptor, Dilophosaurus, Troodon, and corrupted/unstable hybrids. In The Ballad of Big Al, Allosaurus reigned supreme. And today was the day I decided that Ceratosaurus should have been my villian. However, it is not actually a villian; just a predator looking for its next meal. It will not be a relentless killer like Velociraptor became, who was shown as an Ax-Crazy butcher who only cared to kill. But regardless of how agressive I portray my animals, Ceratosaurus, though not murderous, will continue to stand out among all others in the novel as an excellent hunter. 'DINOSAURS PORTRAYED IN PREHISTORIC PAST(WILL UPDATE SOMETIMES)' 'LARGE CARNOSAURS' Tyrannosaurus(Not a true carnosaur, but still.) Spinosaurus Allosaurus Albertosaurus Therizinosaurus Mapusaurus 'SMALL CARNOSAURS' Baryonyx Monolophosaurus Ceratosaurus Dilophosaurus Carnotaurus Majungasaurus 'DROMAEOSAURS AND TROODONTIDS' Deinonychus Utahraptor Velociraptor Troodon Achillobator Dromaeosaurus 'COELURUSAURS, OVIRAPTORIANS, AND PRIMITIVE CARNIVORES' Compsognathus Oviraptor Herrerasaurus Segisaurus Microraptor Gallimimus 'MARGINOCEPHALIANS' Triceratops Pachycephalosaurus Zuniceratops Stygimoloch Pachyrhinosaurus Chasmosaurus 'SAUROPODS' Diplodocus Erketu Apatosaurus Brachiosaurus Titanosaurus Camarasaurus 'THYREOPHORANS' Stegosaurus Ankylosaurus Gastonia Scutellosaurus Kentrosaurus Tarchia 'ORNITHOPODS' Parasaurolophus Thescelosaurus Tenontosaurus Dryosaurus Lesothosaurus Iguanodon 'PTEROSAURS' Pteranodon Cearadactylus Quetzalcoatlus Dimorphodon Hatzegopterus Rhamphorynchus 'AQUATICS' Ichthyosaurus Hainosaurus Mauisaurus Liopleurodon Hybodus Archeleon 'OTHER REPTILES/BIRDS/FISH' Ophiacodon Coelacanth Alligator Gar Confuciousornis Pachyrhachis Champsosaurus Category:Blog posts